A cylinder head gasket is conventionally known which is sandwiched between a cylinder head and a cylinder block with a cylinder bore and which includes a substrate with a combustion chamber hole drilled at the position of the cylinder bore and a plurality of seal plates; the substrate and the seal plates are stacked on one another (for example, Patent Literature 1).